Remember Those Walls I Built?
by An Artistic Koala
Summary: Songfic. A little idea that popped into my head and wouldn't go away.  Tiva


_**AN: So I was listening to music one night and the Glee mashup of Halo and Walking On Sunshine came on. I'd just finished watching Engaged Part II, funnily enough, and an idea struck me and wouldn't go away. This was the idea. Enjoy! :D**_

**Note: There is a time jump at the end(because I'm the author and I do what I want, so suck it up if you don't like it), but everything else takes place on one day. Also, a shout out to ForeignMusicLyrics, whose stories partly inspired this and are practically amazing and stuff. Go read them!**

* * *

><p><em>Remember those walls I built?<em>

_Well baby they're tumbling down._

She'd built up so many walls over there. All of them to block out emotion and all of them to keep her sane through what she endured. But he... he was attacking the walls with a sledgehammer and pieces were raining down in chunks.

_They didn't even put up a fight,_

_They didn't even make a sound._

He would always have her back. Part of having her back, she supposed, was being able to read her thoughts and actions like a book. Her walls blocked his attempts to even see the words. So he had made himself a makeshift telescope, fashioned a weapon of arguments and trivial, childish prods. In no time, he'd be through the wall; there was already a gaping hole. And for that she was grateful.

_It's like I've been awakened,_

_Every rule I had, you're breaking._

_It's the risk that I'm taking._

_I ain't ever gonna shut you out._

When they got back, she had refused at first to even let him inspect the walls. But over the course of a few weeks, she'd fired the guards that meticulously marched up and down, turning anyone who came close back the way they came. She realised that people cared. That of all people- of all the broken, trodden on and coffee stained people- they'd chosen her to care about. And no one cared more than he did. She wouldn't ever shut him out again.

_Everywhere I'm looking now,_

_I'm surrounded by your embrace._

_Baby I can see your halo._

_You know you're my saving grace?_

It felt good to be in his arms. He hugged her everyday now; she supposed it was his childish way of telling her she was okay. Today he hugged her from behind, around her head. His arms covered her eyes, and she pulled at his sleeve, trying to turn and look at him. She fought back a laugh, but failed and a giggle escaped her lips. The sound seemed to surprise him; this was the first time he had heard laughter from her for a while, it seemed. Had it really been so long since she had laughed? Sure, she had laughed maliciously at first in Saleem's face when he tried to get information from her via interrogation. But she had not laughed out of pure joy in... well, in a very, very long time.

Tony was fixing her.

She managed to wriggle around in his grip enough that she was able to turn and face him. She looked up at his face, scrunching up her eyes, imagining a halo floating above his head. An angel. She laughed again at the thought, burying her face into his chest. Tony? An angel? What was she thinking? But she couldn't deny that he _was_ like an angel to her. That moment, when the bag was ripped from over her head in the terrorist camp and her dead, empty, lifeless, tortured eyes had met his, his eyes had lit up with something. Hope. And it was infectious. With each second that passed with them together, she began to hope again. Hope that they were there to save her. And they were. Tony, Gibbs and McGee had saved her, and they'd continued saving her every day after they got back, without fail, with little compliments, little gestures. Like hugs.

_Everything I need and more,_

_It's written all over your face._

_Baby I can feel your halo._

_And don't it feel good?_

He seemed surprised again. No, surprised wasn't the right word. Befuddled, rather. Two genuine sounds of laughter in the space of two minutes. From Ziva, his tough little ninja who had been tortured and left to die in the desert. Ziva, who he hadn't heard laugh in almost six months. To say he was confused would be an understatement.

Suddenly, his arms were empty, she had ducked out of them to get something on her desk. She picked up the tape dispenser and pulled the tape roll out of it, placing the now empty dispenser back on her desk. Then she skipped- _skipped_- back to him and held the tape roll above his head. She considered it, grinning. Then she burst out into a fit of loud, happy, laughter, her cheeks dimpling. She dropped the tape back on the desk. Then she ran straight at him, jumping into his unconsciously waiting arms and kissed him full on in the mouth.

Tony was befuddled. But he was loving every second of it.

_I used to think maybe you loved me,_

_Now baby I'm sure._

_And I just can't wait 'til the day_

_When you knock on my door._

There was a knock at her door. That was strange, she wasn't expecting anyone. But then again, Tony was known to turn up randomly, claiming he was 'in the neighbourhood'.

Ziva smiled. She and Tony had been dating for close to a year now. He had asked her on a date almost straight after she had launched herself onto him, the first day she laughed after coming back from the desert. Of course their date had been filled with them bickering most of the night(mostly over food and who would pay the bill), mixed in with some shameless flirting. They'd kissed again that night, and had been inseparable ever since.

She walked up to the door, peeking through the peep hole as she reached it. She didn't see anyone, but opened the door anyway. Ziva gasped. Kneeling there on her doorstep, ring in hand was Tony.

"Took you long enough, my knee was starting to go numb," he said, apparently oblivious to the shiny, jewel encrusted, circular object that was currently pinched between his forefinger and thumb. "Do you know how hard this concrete is?"

_Oh, now now.  
><em>_I'm walking on sunshine,  
><em>_Woaah  
><em>_I'm walking on sunshine,  
><em>_Woaah  
><em>_I'm walking on sunshine,  
><em>_Wooaaoaah  
><em>_And don't it feel good?_


End file.
